Dongfang Weiming
History Dongfang Weiming is a peasant’s brat from an unnamed hamlet under the guardianship of a Iroran martial artist’s monastery. Located between the Wall of Heaven and Eryiu Forest in the kingdom of Quain. Like the other children, he had relatively free reign throughout the region. Early in his life, he frolickd the flower meadows next to the hamlet, taking on a bruise here and there. As he aged, at around eight years of age, he took his first steps up the mountain to the monastery above. There, he wandered the training yard and gardens where child monks urged him to train with them. Instead, he had wandered behind the door of the abbot’s doors as he played his guqin. For weeks, Weiming had labored the path to listen to this master play. Until that is, he had pressed too closely and fallen into the room. The abbot had graciously continued to play,until he was offered the chance to play himself. So he did, becoming versed as he is with the instrument he was given. A beaten, old guqin, lacquer worn away to reveal the bare wood beneath. A formerly nameless instrument, now engraved with the name Oda Megumi. Until he was twenty, he had lived with his family. His mother who wandered the woods. Foraging for medicinal herbs. His father, who braves ineptly through the woods to accompany her. Otherwise, a general laborer. His younger sister, losing to him by two years. A quiet, inwards person. Ever so shy, she was a constant companion during his teenage years, as he serves as a shrine attendant. His strange uncle, a veteran soldier in Quain’s army has never without fail always visited on his birthday. After his twelfth birthday he trained to become a priest of Shelyn in a nearby town, where he had several misadventures befitting a youth. At the age of sixteen, he returned home to serve the shrine to his goddess, as well as visiting the abbots every day. Reciting beautiful poetry and idling his time away with instruments in the company of his sister. Life was bliss. After an oni attack on the village, where he and a few militia and visiting monks had gathered the villagers up the path of the mountain with few casualties. The oni that had descended upon the hamlet content to smash their homes and slaughter livestock. Their enslaved tribe of humans sent to distract their guardians. Thanks to forewarning from a traveler, they were able to evacuate most everyone. A massive ice oni had noticed them and strode, breaking the defensive line and freezing whoever strayed too near. Before it had reached the fleeing villagers, enslaved warriors were retreating from the monastery, chased by monks. The two abbots had stood before the oni, and Weiming took the initiative. Shattering his spear in it's thigh, allowing the abbots to take advantage of it's outrage. He had succumbed to the bone chilling aura, but he had witnessed it driven off. Drifting off to the cold sleep, but he awoke with his vessels hot, the abbots standing over him. It was at this time he had decided to set off to see more of the world, and do what he can to spread his ideals of love and beauty. To gird the innocent from predatory threats the world must offer. Through many misadventures through some of Tian Xia, he had settled in Minkai for about two years. Serving a local lord as a retainer. His role was a shrine guardian and a captain for a countryside patrol. Here, he had established an identity as Peony, a geisha. He had left Minkai, and travelled to the Inner Sea region. From Cho-Tzu in the Shackles, to Cheliax. He went north to Taldor, passed through Varisa and briefly stayed in the Land of the Linnworm kings. After hearing repeated stories of Nibiru, he made all haste to the continent. Recent History Originally, he had only planned to stay in Abrogail city for a few months before moving on. Hopping from inn to inn as a change of scenery. This had changed, when the cult of Ananshea made itself known. Firsthand witnessing their horrors, and among the first to discover them. He made it his mission to dismantle the cult, and after collaborating with a handful of other like-minded adventurers. His carefree attitude proved to be his downfall, as he was captured on a midnight patrol, aiming to light a string of floating lanterns to dispel heavy spirits. He had done his best, providing what light and sustenance he can for his fellow prisoners. Gaining the lifelong friendship of a little girl by the name of Bella. Eventually, they came for her. He came face to face with Annalee, mistress of the cult. Gaining unique insight. He bargained away his life, so that they make freely do as they please with his body with no fuss from him. In return, the little girl would be cared for as a child should, and that he would listen to Annalee sing for him. The final time anyone would perform for him, as rare as an occurrence that is for him. A deal had been made, and he would not break it to preserve his friend's life and sanity. Adventurers, his friends amongst them had freed the prisoners and killed the cultists within a day later. Still, he had not come back as Bella was still in Annalee's care. Only to be taken back by Flint and resurrected after a huge commotion over his cryptic unwillingness to return to life had rocked the city. Afterwards, he, Bella, and her brother Paul were taken in under the watchful gaze of Immie Lezi. After a month of friction between the two adventurers, they had reconciled into the truest of friends after he had run off to dismantle one of the last hideouts of the cultists. Throwing away his friend's worry into the wind. He would not dishonor himself, by letting a woman fight his battle, not without fighting alongside her in whatever meaningful way he could. While she had confronted Annalee, he had fought a different battle, routing the last of the cult. Today, he supports his friend's dream to his fullest capacity. An orphanage, and school for those children who had lost everything during the cult's rampage. Serving as a role model, instructor, and a comforting presence to all his students. He tries to treat each child fairly, dividing his attention between them all as best he could. He will always still share that special bond with Bella and Paul. Although, he has become slightly unhinged, ever since his death. As if he had learned something that has changed everything for him. Asking questions he never wanted to ask himself. Appearance With a lean build and soft skin that has been very lightly brushed with the sun. He is of the Tian-shu ethnicity and asides from his very pretty appearance, is a rather standard example. His mien to be very youthful. He usually binds his sleek black hair into buns or tails, he harbors a near-fixation on it looking perfect. Some may find out that he purposely talks in a deeper tone to appear more masculine. He primarily wears two kinds of robes when he is out and about. They’re of a peasant’s style. One is well worn, drab, and brown. The other is a crisper white with grey trim, and is beginning to show signs of wear. Personality Irrepressibly cheerful and good-mannered for much of the day. At other times, he is very serious and melancholy. Despite it all, he is always calm and measured, with his impulsive trait only rarely breaking from it’s restraints. He is a born virtuoso and can see the beauty in all arts, even the unconventional pursuits. Throughout his life, he has picked up eccentricities and odd habits, thoroughly enjoying throwing friends off-kilter. As befitting a paladin, his loyalties and word are nearly unbreakable, save for one unknown exception. He is an emerging workaholic, going for up to two weeks without sleep at a time. He is sometimes overly-dramatic. Relationships He counts many amongst his friends and allies. From the sourpuss Wyatt to the indomitable Immie. He enjoys his forest strolls with Strider, house visits with Nemesis, and sharing his time with Jules. He makes merriment with Garion, Sentinel, and Markus whenever he can. However, he behaves bitterly towards fae. Aspirations His ambitions once included fame and glory, but he soon swiftly grown out of it. Now simply preferring anonymity as he does good for the world. His current, publicly known goal is to simply assist his closest friend Immie Lezi run the school of her dreams.